


Gloomy Isle

by Itsmejessieandari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fiction, Gen, Light Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmejessieandari/pseuds/Itsmejessieandari
Summary: Sano, a young journalist, finds themselves ship wrecked on a seemingly normal island, but things get odd when they meets the locals. Quickly realizing that they all arrived there in a similar manner, they swiftly accept them into the village. The group all collaborate on trying to discover the island's mystery, but as their efforts prove fruitless, the omnipresent threat of death grows bigger and bigger as they all slowly break apart from each other and dissolve even further into madness.





	Gloomy Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is simply based on events that happened to me and my friends over quarantine, and I wanted to take up the challenge of writing into an enjoyable story for all to read! As I'm still fairly young , it is very possible that my writing style will be flawed and/or underdeveloped, so any criticism would be highly appreciated as it would help create not only an even better story , but would help me greatly on my writing style in the upcoming future. 
> 
> This will also be an ongoing series, although I can't promise a constant updating schedule, I will be trying to be updating it fairly commonly.
> 
> With that all aside, Please enjoy this story!

"Augh, my head is...pounding." Sano says in a daze   
  
"Where... _am_...I?"   
  
Finding yourself on an unidentified island is possibly one of the worst predicaments you could ever find yourself in, unfortunately, this seems to be the case for Sano as he wakes up on an unfamiliar shoreline with his brown side-swept hair heavily dusted with Sano. He sits up and stares at the agitated sea while trying to remember the events that led up to this,  
  
"Something about...an investigation of a mysterious island...and...my ship getting attacked by a ...large, black, white, and red squid creature?" He blows off the idea completely, finding the idea completely ridiculous and chalking it up to the headache or possible brain trauma he had received during the crash making his memory hazy.  
  
"Maybe if I had my...wait!"  
  
A glint of genius sparks in his forest green eyes  
  
"My notebook! Where is that thing?"  
  
It was an unmistakable book with it's Burgundy leather cover, with purple and gold accent stitching, a flowery bookmark sticking out and a hibiscus themed pen attached to the side. Albeit a sleazy looking notebook, it was certainly never gonna get lost considering the ...flamboyant colour palette. Searching frantically around the beach and in his trench coat's pockets, he causes quite the scene, although luckily no one was there to bear witness to it. He collapses to the ground in defeat, bits of kelp flying off of his pale skin in the process. The stress of losing his notebook finally dies down for a bit, before being replaced by an even more vicious feeling of stress.  
  
"Wait... _ **Where am I!?**_ " He says as a sick feeling grows in his stomach  
  
The young man stood up and began his sporadic search for any clue on his whereabouts, a sign of life, a landmark or even the small, useless dingy he was using that crashed here in the first place, but to his dismay, his vision is only filled by dense vegetation and salt crusted rocks. He swats away the sand and algae on his brown coat as he furthers his investigation on the beach he finds himself on, but as his stress and adrenaline finally dies down, he finally is afflicted with the after effects of the shipwreck. The awful headache from earlier nests into his head once again, and a heavy weight washes over him, both of which causing him to tumble unceremoniously into the sand. As the oceanic sun beams radiantly down on his frail frame, the soft breeze fills his his senses with the pungent oder of sea salt , and the sound of undulating water softly echoes into his ears, he slowly begins to fade into a deep sleep.  
  
 _Hours later..._  
  
Sano awakens to the same breathtaking scenery as before, the soft dunes, the extensive ocean that stretches for miles and miles, and the variety of vegetation. It would be a rather calming sight, Sano quite enjoys this kind of aesthetic, and would love to live somewhere like this, see the only issue is that he has no clue he actually _is_. His hopes of this whole situation just being some outlandish fever dream are viciously shattered and the pseudo-explorer is forced to assess his situation accordingly. In quick wit, he takes off a sock and ties it to a nearby tree.  
  
"There we are! A landmark... _now time to just figure out where I am_." He says with feeble confidence.  
  
As he begins to take his first few steps towards the unknown, a deep rooted , guttural feeling springs forth, freezing him in place as his fear of the unknown sets. His knees shake and go weak as anxieties start filling his mind. However with a bout of energy , and an arm covering his face, he sprints cowardly into the forest, branches thwapping his legs and arms powerfully. Finally he arrives into a small clearing, instead of the shoreline filling his vision, it was replaced by fertile, extensive plains.  
  
"Hey! Maybe this whole stranded thing isn't so bad!" He says striding confidently across the plains  
  
The beautiful trees sway peacefully as the grass and flowers dance around his sand , the wind coos softly in his ears and the birds sing a graceful song throughout the field. The sight was relaxing to Sano as he slows down his pace to a brisk walk, enjoying the scenery along the way, and the scent of vegetation filling his nose pleasantly.   
  
"Maybe I should try adventuring when I get back hom-"   
  
...  
  
 _*Thud!*  
  
_ "...ow." He mumbled feebly   
_  
_ While walking through the plains, relishing in its beautiful sights, Sano failed to realize the mine entrance that slowly crept under him as he walked forward.  
  
After finally gathering strength to pick himself back up, Sano goes to climb out of the mine, before being rudely interrupted by an other-worldly sounding * _ **crash** *_ and soon followed by sudden heavy downfall, the rain causing him to slip off the rock, and land flat on his backside.   
  
"Well , I guess I'm stuck here for a while." He grumbles haphhazardly   
  
He contemplates exploring more of the cave, but the ominous threat of the abandoned mine kicks his common sense into high gear and he scoots far away from the entrance. He sits, staring up at the rain, with his knees huddled up to his torso, humming a short tune that reminded him of his home. Obviously not comforting him in the slightest he decides to take his mind off things by carving a senseless message into a piece of wood.  
  
 _"First home :)"_ The makeshift sign reads  
  
The sign's cheesy etching reminds him of the ridiculous messages plastered around his childhood home, the pleasant memories try their best to swat away the threatening aura off the dark cave, it only succeeds at adding an even more foreboding feeling to the cave. While clutching a nearby blunt rock with all his force, Sano falls into a light rest.  
  



End file.
